Life's A Challenge
by Infinitely Shattered
Summary: Roxas' Life is a challenge, When a friend and an old ex best friend from the past show up, things just spiral down from there. On Hiatus till further notice Reason on my profile
1. Prologue

Yuki here this is my first fanfic in 3 years because i had bad grammar and was flamed into a dead writer's block.

Now i'm back with better grammar and i'm ready to write the best stories i can.

So i can't reveal too many relationships but the relationship of Sora and Roxas are best friends Though Sora has a crush on him. Sora, Kairi, And Riku basically have a sibling relationship. Roxas Xion And Axel All have the same relationship And Namine is Roxas' Ex. Terra and Aqua Act like Parents to all of them trying to fill the void of their missing friend Ven who just up and walked 1 day.

Disclaimer I own nothing but the idea for the fanfiction and maybe some future ocs

Prologue set in Roxas' Pov

The day starts off with Best friends Sora and Roxas at the mall

"Roxas let's buy these" Said sora pointing two chains one with a crown at the end and one with a shuriken (quick little author's note it is not a necklace in the game for Roxas it's actually a fancy zipper pull)

"Sora i'll come back for it when i have the money but not right now"

"Please get it roxas?" asks sora with a puppy dog look

"Fine but you owe me dinner"

"Deal"

-meanwhile a few minutes later at the checkout isle-

"Sora after this let's head home I feel like we're being watched"

"Okay"

"That'll be 49.99 please"

Roxas hands the money to the cashier and takes the chains handing one to Sora

"Thanks Roxy i love it says Sora hugging Roxas"

"No problem just remember you're buying dinner tonight"

"Okay just let me call Namine and let her know i'll be by your house and for her to drop my stuff off over there"

"K"

And Sora presses speed dial 1

"Namine could you drop my stuff off at Roxas' instead of Riku's"

"Sure Sora what time?"

"Around 8ish"

"Okay i'll be there ask Rox if he minds if i hang out a bit"

'Roxas namine wants to know if she can come hang out just the three of us"

"Okay but tell her No Uninvited Guests this time!"

"You catch that nami?"

"Yeah who didn't and that was one time"

"Okay nami cya then"

-click-

-Time skip-

Sora and Roxas are walking down the street to Roxas' house From Kairi's she lived right down the street, once there.

they find a letter on Roxas' doorstep that reads to Roxas from Van.

"Roxas what is that?"

"Nothing!"

"Roxas..."

"Sora..."

"Roxas If you don't tell me what it is i'll get Namine over here, i've got her on speed dial."

"Fine it's from someone I knew long ago, who I don't wanna deal with right now."

"Okay I can respect that, next question is why did you hide it from me?"

"Because it's none of your business, Sora, not everything has to be your business, Can't I just have my own secrets?

"Wow Roxas, just wow... I think i'm gonna head home and let you cool off..."

"No! Wait Sora come on you know i didn't mean it, it's just you always have to know everything even when i tell you no."

"Well that's what best friends do they tell eachother everything in confidence."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine just don't flip out like that again please? I just wanted to make sure you were alright because you tensed when you saw the letter."

"Okay let's go inside Sor."

"Okay I'll be back i just gotta go pick up my bags."

"Okay Drive Safely."

-MeanWhile-

A figure in a black hood has locked it's eyes on Sora watching him Drive off into the Distance.

The figure makes a quick phone call

"Hello Sraux I've found both of them and they are seperated right now what should i do?"

'Grab Sora and Bait Roxas back to Twilight."

"Roger!"

The dark figure slowly proceeds to following Sora home in a black

2016 ford mustang Shelby Gt350 Color Black with gold Stripes

Author's note

Sorry for the cliffy but right now i'm looking for a beta reader if you'd like to help you can always message it's being a beta or just shooting me an idea i'm interested in anything you have to say. Also how do you like the edits i should be writing Chapter 1 which will take place 3 days after the prologue and have it up sooner than i expected seeing as i write when i'm depressed and got into a deep depression Now for the informative notes~Yuki

Sraux is pronounced Shr-ow-x.

I will make a back story for sraux and his in the future when i'm done with this story that goes on the development block

The 2016 ford mustang's color is a hint to the character i know anyone who has played knows who he is.

Riku: and on with the playful notes  
>Sora: 0-0 Riku save me1?!<br>Riku: Sorry Sora i'm not in the story yet.  
>Sora: Roxas how bout you wherever you are?<br>Roxas: -appears behind him- i'll try my best.  
>Yuki: not if i can help it hehe<br>Sora: don't do this please yuki?  
>Yuki: Okay i'll save you if the fans review favorite and follow.<br>Sora: Do as she says if you care for your favorite protagonist!  
>Namine: Please do as she says for me?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys so i'm trying to milk the future chapters to atleast 2000 words but i just wanted to get these 2 out the way

Roxas' Pov  
>-inside Roxas' mind-<br>"My life is going down hill First the letter from Vanitas then sora goes missing and i have this sick feeling it's connected."

Rereading the letter he cringes "contact us or everything precious to your will perish."~Vanitas

"The cops are looking for sora but no luck and worse is if they don't i know this is connected"  
>-Outside Roxas' Mind<br>he pulls out his phone and calls Kairi

"Hello?"

"Hey Kai any wor-

"No i'm really worried!"

"Kairi calm down he'll be fine."

"How do you know? you can't know!"

"I don't but all we have is hope."

"Well i have to go i'm keeping the line open incase he calls."

-click-

"Well that was horrible."

"Sora where are you" Says Roxas while grabbing his new pendant and holding onto it.

"Suddenly Roxas here's a sound in his house and he rushes to the living room in which he finds Axel."

"Listen nobody knows i'm here but the Old Gang has Sora."

"Where, Why and how did you get inside my house?"

"You should know I could pick such a simple lock.  
>As for sora he's with Ventus so he's safe but Vanitas will be all over him soon."<p>

"This is why I left Twilight Town because of them i will kill every last one of them."

"Bring an army I know I can talk Zexion and Demyx out of fighting you but I can't do much more than that."

"I got an army don't worry."

"Good get him back now as for me they will be calling soon so i'm gonna get home."

"Thanks Cya Axel."

"Cya Rox."

-Roxas Dials speed dial 3-

"Yo Hayner tell Seifer i'm cashing in that favor tell him and his gang to meet me tomorrow at Destiny Court Mall."

-time skip the next day At destiny Court mall-

"So what's the favor Chicken Wuss."

"Seifer quit it!  
>I want you and your gang to come with me to Twilight Town in two days to take on another gang that has kidnapped my best friend."<p>

"I know I owe you a favor but why would I do that."

"Because it's the same gang that killed Vivi."

Seifer's face dropped at the memory

-Flashback-

Seifer was walking down the street to pick up vivi and  
>meet up with the gang. When he heard a gunshot nearby fearing the worst he rushed to vivi's house to see him on the ground covered in blood.<p>

"Seifer." called vivi in a weak voice.

"Please don't talk let me call an anbulance."

"It's too late don't call just run so they don't catch you." begged vivi weakly

"No I won't go!"

"Seifer JUST GO!"

and with that seifer ran as fast as he could tears streaming down his face.  
>and the murder was labeled gang violence and closed.<p>

-flash back over-

"How do you know this Chicken Wuss?"

"Because i used to be a part of the gang and i wanted out but i still have someone who keeps intel on the inside. also don't call me that!"

"Okay we'll be there i'll pay for all expenses Chicken wuss."

Roxas sighs and says "Okay Seifer we're going by Boat."

"FUU RAI GATHER THE GANG!"

"Yes sir!"

-time skip 2 hours later at Riku's-

"Riku how many people do you know of in our group that can fight?"

"There's Saru Yuffie Leon Cloud Tifa Hayner Me Aqua Terra Xion And Zack."

"That's Good ask them all to join me and seifer's gang."

"You know me leon and cloud are in but sure i'll ask everyone else."

-Pov Change Vanitas' Pov-

Vanitas enters the room he's holding Sora in

"Poor Poor Child because of your friend you're in this me-"

"SHUT UP!"

Vanitas slaps sora and says "It is his fault he's a piece of trash get that through your head."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ROXAS YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

"Yes I do I know him better than you."

"NO YOU DON'T YOU DON'T SPEND TIME WITH HIM LIKE I DO!"

"I Know him better because he's my brother you insulent fool."

"What he has a brother?"

"Yes and for him abandoning me i'm gonna torcher you!"

"Please" said a whimpering Sora

"Please such a sad word one i used begging him not to go. Said Vanitas as he cut Sora's Arm open making him scream out in pain"

"-sniffle- Why are you doing this to me -sniffle-"

"Because i want you and him to feel the pain i felt no doubt he'll be coming for you"

"Leave him out of this please i'll do anything"

"But he's the reason for this so i'm gonna have to decline the offer said vanitas as he cuts another gash this time on Sora's Chest"

Sora cries and begs for mercy

Vanitas says sorry but i'm not gonna stop and this time burns sora with a cigar right on his cheek

"Please what have i done to you this is between You and Roxas"

"You Replaced me"

"Please no more i'll do anything"

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"Too Bad"

-Pov Change Roxas one hour later-  
>Roxas types in a code to the room where he holds his weapon safe<br>7672 (Spells out sora on a phone keypad)  
>Roxas opens up his safe with a password<br>So72

he grabs his Shuriken his 45 his 22 his Xm2010 his Kunai his lochsaber axe his partisan his lance his Naginata his Kusarigama his tenko his ninjato his sickle His Kama his taisho 14 and his custom Umarex mp7 with a scope and assault silencer and packs it in a special weapons case

"Sora i will save you" Roxas says as he holds his pendant

Roxas makes a phone call to someone in Twilight Town

"Hello who is this and why are you calling me this late at night

"Hey Doc Paeoniis (Literally means Healer) It's Roxas It's Time"

"You mean you actually want to"

"Yes"

"Okay when are you gonna be here to sign the paperwork? Tomorrow But i need you to fax them i'm not gonna be there for 2 more days"

"Okay I'll have it there by the time you wake up tomorrow morning"

"Thanks Doc"

-Time Skip Next Morning-

Patient Admission Forms

Patient Name: Ventus/Vanitas Insania (Literally meaning insanity) Strife

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Social Security Number: 297541037 (random number generator

Height: 5:7

Weight: 134 pounds

Marital Status: Single

Spouse's Name: N/A

Number of children: N/A

Emergency Contact: Brother Roxas Verax Strife

Name: Roxas Verax (literally meaning Truthful) Strfe

Relation: Twin

Phone Number: 539-337-8469 (Key Destiny)

Email:

Home Phone: N/A Check Cell Phone

Cellphone: 539-337-8469 (Key Destiny)

Work Phone: N/A

Country: Destiny Islands

State/Province/Region: Main Islands

Address: 6284 Oathkeeper Rd

Zip Code: 62548466 (Oblivion)

Allergies: None

Diagnosis(s): MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) Overactive Amygdala Epilepsy Schitzophrenia Manic Depression And IED (Internal Explosive Disorder)

Medications: none

How did you find our office?

Referring Physician: Dr Paeoniis Holland

Employment Status: Part time student

Purpose for admission: Wellness

And Roxas faxes it back to Dr Paeoniis and calls him

"Did you get it?"

"Yes Sir I did so what made you change your mind?"

"He kidnapped my best friend i'm gonna deliver him to you after everything has been fixed."

"I warned you you should of done this a long time ago."

"I know doc better late than never"

"True enough"

-to be continued-

Author's Note Well Favorite Follow and Review i worked hard on this

Riku: and now for our playful banter

Sora: SAVE MEEEEE!

Yuki: You can only save him by fueling me to write by following 3 steps Favorite, Follow and Review.

Roxas: Do as she says i'd die if i lost my sor:

Vanitas: so now i'm a split personality

Roxas: VANITAS -Tackles Vani-

Yuki: -Censors the fight-

That's all folks Chapter 1


End file.
